spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Want My Unibrow Back
'I Want My Unibrow Back' I Want My Unibrow Back is the seventh SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show short. 'Plot' Squilliam's unibrow is missing, and he must do whatever it takes to get it back. 'Transcript' Setting: 'Squilliam's House '''Squilliam: 'up Morning already? arms, gets out of bed Is that a breeze I feel? past mirror, and soon realizes what had appeared on it What?! returns to the mirror Where's my unibrow?! that it was probably Squidward's way of revenge Squidward. I should have known. 'Setting: '''Outside Squidward's House '''Squilliam: 'on Squidward's door Open up! '''Squidward: door Squilliam, what do you- laughing What happened to you?! Squilliam: It isn't funny! Squidward: laughing even louder Squilliam: Listen, Squidward, I know that your the culpret behin this! to where his unibrow used to be Squidward: No, but I wish I was! Squilliam: If it wasn't you then it was... SpongeBob. over to SpongeBob's house Setting: Outside SpongeBob's House Squilliam:on SpongeBob's door SpongeBob:' door Squilliam? What happened to you?' Squilliam: '''I don't have time for this! Have you, or have you not seen my unibrow? '''SpongeBob: I haven't seen your unibrow, but have you seen Patrick's new hairdo? Patrick: on the scene Squilliam: that Patrick's hairdo is identical to his unibrow Patrick?! That's mine! off Patrick's hairdo Patrick: '''Hey?! It took a week to grow that! the hairdo out of Squilliam's hand's '''Squilliam: '''Wait, a second. It only took a week to grow that? '''Patrick: Yeah, I just used some hair tonic. Squilliam: Patrick Patrick, where did you get that hair tonic?! Patrick: '''If you want some I have the can right here. Squilliam the hair tonic '''Squilliam: Yes! Police Officer: Excuse me, sir. You're going to have to come with me. Squilliam Squilliam: '''What did I do? '''Police Officer: '''This can of hair tonic was reported stolen from the Bargn' Mart earlier today. '''Squilliam: Patrick, where exactly did you say you got this? Patrick: '''Oh, some guy in a black van gave it to me for free, as long as I guaranteed him fifty percent of my prize money if I win. Snickers What a sucker. '''Squilliam: Patrick?! You were willing to give away five-hundred thousand dollars for a can of hair tonic?! Patrick: '''That's how much fifty percent is? I thought it was two cents. '''Squilliam: Two cents?! Police Officer: Wait, was the man driving a black van... like that one? to a man loading boxes into the back of a black van Patrick: That's him! Police Officer: '''Well, in that case. handcuff's off of Squilliam, and puts them on the conman '''Squilliam: I'm free! hair tonic Patrick: Give me that! the hair tonic, and walks over to the conman The deal's off, and you can take back your hair tonic! the conman the hair tonic Conman: But this can's empty. Patrick: So? Conman: Does this mean that I don't get my five hundred thousand dollars if you win? Patrick: Read my lips. a marker, and writes the word "no" on his lips Conman: Please! Give me another chance! Squilliam: '''Get out of here! that his unibrow has grown back Huh? My unibrow?! It's back! '''Patrick: '''Yeah, that stuff works like a charm. '''Police Officer: Watch your head sir. the con man in the back seat of his vehicle Squilliam: Wait a minute. If Squidward didn't take my unibrow, and SpongeBob didn't do it then... who did? Gary: SpongeBob's house wearing Squilliams unibrow Meow. The End 'Trivia' *This short's title is a play on the song "I Want My Mullet Back." Category:Shorts